parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Full Tomy James Goes Buzz, Buzz - Narrated By George Carlin.
Here is TrainBoy43's fifth Tomy Thomas and Friends full movie from Strand Home Video. Characters *James *Duck *BoCo *Trevor *The Vicar of Wellsworth *Bill and Ben *Thomas *Bridget Hatt *Mrs. Kyndley *Jem Cole *Farmer Trotter *Edward *Bertie *Jeremiah Jobling *Mrs. Kyndley *Farmer Trotter *The Policeman *Henry *Gordon *Annie and Clarabel *Foolish Freight Cars Transcript (The Intro to James Goes Buzz, Buzz with the Strand Home Video audio and the Introduction Thomas theme) *TrainBoy43: Warning! This video is made by me, known as Jack McDaniel, TrainBoy43, that is. My productions intro, which you'll see, will contain video clips and audio for my remakes, that are not owned by me. Remember: This productions intro will be used for all year round YouTube, VHS, and DVD. We now join our regular scheduled programme in already in progress. (the VCI music plays with several clips from Thomas the Tank Engine, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dumbo, The Simpsons, Rocko's Modern Life, Jimmy Neutron, The Little Engine That Could (2011), Casey Jr and Friends, Toy Story, Tickety Toc, Garfield, Blue's Clues, The Three Stooges, Veggietales, The Rescuers, Pound Puppies, and Teen Titans, before the main title goes to the Profile of TrainBoy43. The intro title begins where Thomas is puffing along his branchline, hauling his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, and when Thomas puffs under a bridge with the title saying James Goes Buzz, Buzz and Other Stories, he arrives on time at his station called Ffarquhar, with the storytellers, George Carlin narrating the full movie) (James Goes Buzz, Buzz, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: Trevor the Traction Engine was enjoying his work in Vicarage Orchard. Birds were singing and apples were brightening on the trees. It was a lovely day. (Trevor chugs along the Orchard and meets up with James hauling seven freight cars and a caboose) *James: Hello Trevor. *Narrator: Said James. *James: You look as bright and cheerful as my red paint. *Trevor: Oh I am. *Narrator: Replied Trevor. *James: What's that noise? *Trevor: It's the bees. *Narrator: Laughed Trevor. *Trevor: They're all in these boxy things called beehives. I'm taking them to the station. The vicar says his bees make good honey and he's giving some of them to his friends. *Narrator: Just then, BoCo the diesel engine hummed in. (Boco arrives with three passenger cars) *BoCo: Take care you two. Don't make the bees angry. They might sting you. *Narrator: James didn't like being told what to do by a diesel and he buzzed away. *BoCo: Goodbye, Trevor. *Narrator: Called BoCo and set off to see Duck at the next station. Bill and Ben the tank engine twins were busy arranging cars. But they scampered off when they saw BoCo. (Bill and Ben are arranging freight cars and fleeing after seeing Boco) *BoCo: I remember the first time I met those two. *Narrator: Laughed BoCo. *BoCo: They nearly made my eyes pop out. Edward soon put a stop in their games. *Duck: Edward is the only one who can keep Bill and Ben in order. *Narrator: Chuckled Duck. *Duck: I sometimes call them "The Bees". *BoCo: A good name. *Narrator: Replied BoCo. *BoCo: Their terrors when the start buzzing around. *Narrator: James bustled in. (James arrives) *James: What's that, Duck? Are you afraid of bees? They're only insects after all, so don't let that buzz box diesel tell you different. *Duck: His name is BoCo, and he didn't. We... *James: I wouldn't care, if hundreds were swarming around. I'd just blow smoke and make them buzz off. *Duck: Buzz, buzz, buzz. *Narrator: Retorted Duck. The next morning, James arrived at the station to collect his coaches. (as Thomas shunts some freight cars, James backs into the station to collect a green and yellow coach and four red coaches) The passengers were excited and keened to get on board. The platform was crowded and the porter was in a hurry. *Porter: Mind your backs. *Narrator: He shouted. Then there was trouble. The beehive fell and broke open. The station cleared like magic. James heard a familiar buzzing. The bees were to cold to be cross so they buzzed around the fireman hoping he'd mend their hive. But he didn't understand, nor did his driver. So the bees turned to James. His boiler was nice and warm. *James: Buzz off! Buzz off! *Narrator: Hissed James. One bee burnt its foot. *Bee: Ooh! Aah! Ooh! Ooh! *Narrator: The bee thought James had burnt him on purpose. So it stung James right back on the nose. *(Doink!) *James: Eeeeeeeeeeee! *Narrator: Whistled James. He had had enough so had his fireman and driver. (James flees without his coaches and tries everything to get rid of the bees) They didn't notice till too late that they had left all their coaches behind. They tried everything to get rid of the bees. First they spun on the turntable but to no avail. They tried washing them off but the bees clung harder to James' warm boiler. Then they tried smoking them off by going through a long tunnel. But still the bees wouldn't go away. *Driver: It's no good, James. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: We'll just have to get back to the orchard and fetch another hive *Narrator: James' reply was drowned by the sound of buzzing. (James arrives) The Vicar was waiting anxiously for James. When he arrived, the buzz swarm straight into their new home. *Driver: Come on, James. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: What you need now is a good hosedown. (James flees) *Narrator: Later that evening, James was resting in the shed when the Vicar came to see him. *Vicar: Thank you for saving my bees. *Narrator: He said. *Vicar: It's the pity it's not Christmas, then we can call you James the Red-Nosed Engine. *Narrator: Everyone laughed even James. But instead, they decided to call James "The Bees Knees", which means they thought he was more useful than ever. (James puffs along with seven freight cars and a caboose) (One Good Turn, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: Bill and Ben are the most mischievous engines working on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. They're kept busy pushing and pulling cars up and down the line that runs from the china clay works to the harbour yard. They like to have fun together and often play tricks on the workmen. But sometimes, their teasing ways can get them into trouble. (Bill and Ben shunt some freight cars in the quarry) One morning, Sir Topham Hatt came to see them. (Thomas arrives with Sir Topham Hatt on board) *Sir Topham Hatt: Important goods have arrived in the big yard. *Narrator: He said. *Sir Topham Hatt: Bill and Ben, i need you to help the other engines. *Bill and Ben: Oh, yes, of course, sir. *Narrator: Replied the twins. They set off happily on their important mission. (Bill and Ben puff to the yard to meet Boco) BoCo was resting in the yard when suddenly he heard a pair of familiar whistles. *BoCo: Hmm. *Narrator: Sighed BoCo. *BoCo: Here comes trouble. *Bill: Sir Topham Hatt told us you were tired. *Narrator: Teased Bill. *Bill: He asked us to take all your cars for you. *BoCo: You two never stop, do you? But I'm wise to your pranks, and we do need help here. (Bill and Ben set to work by shunting and hauling the freight cars in their rightful places) *Narrator: The twins were soon busy pushing and pulling the heavy cars into place. At last, the day's work was done. The twin now became excited. They were going to use the turntable for the first time. Bill went first. *Bill: This is fun! *Narrator: He shrieked to Ben. He didn't want to move off at all. The foreman stopped the turntable. *Foreman: Please make way for the other engines. (Bill and Ben use the turntable and come face to face with each other) *Narrator: He ordered. Bill did so, but unfortunately, the foreman had accidentally stopped the turntable in the wrong place. Bill was on the wrong track and there was Ben puffing directly toward him. The engines came to a grinding halt. They gazed grimly at each other. *Bill: I was here first! *Narrator: Said Bill. *Ben: But you're in my way! *Narrator: Protested Ben. *Ben: You'll have to back up again! *Bill: I wont! *Ben: You will! *Bill: I wont! *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt came to stop the noise. *Sir Topham Hatt: If you don't behave. *Narrator: He warned. *Sir Topham Hatt: I shall not allow you here again. *Narrator: The next day, Ben was still grumpy. *Ben: That Bill! Imagine getting in my way on the turntable. He's a really silly engine! (Bill and Ben break and shunt freight cars for the rest of the day) *BoCo: The way I heard it. *Narrator: Sighed BoCo. *BoCo: It sounded like you were both to blame. *Ben: Pah! You must have heard it all wrong! *Narrator: The twins grumbled about each other all day. Even kind Edward lost patience. *Edward: All this grumbling spreads bad atmosfere in the yard. *BoCo: You're quite right and that's why I come up with a plan. *Narratorn: BoCo whispered his plan to Edward. Then his driver told Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: I'll start making arrangements right away. *Narrator: The next morning he called Bill and Ben into the yard. *Sir Topham Hatt: BoCo is taking a special train to the harbour. His regular heavy goods train is waiting on the siding. You can pull it together. *Bill and Ben: But, but... *Narrator: Protested Bill and Ben who were still not speaking to each other. *Sir Topham Hatt: Good. I knew i can rely on you two. *Ben: I'll take the train myself. *Narrator: Huffed Ben. *Bill: Go right ahead. *Narrator: Said Bill. (a long heavy freight train is ready for Bill and Ben to take) Ben was coupled up to the train of freight cars, but they were too heavy for him to move alone. *Bill: Go on. *Narrator: Teased Bill. *Ben: I can't! *Narrator: Said Ben. Then suddenly, both twins laughed. *Bill: I don't think we'll take turns this time, Ben. *Narrator: Said Bill. *Bill: I think we better pull together! (Bill and Ben pull the freight train together) *Narrator: Ben was delighted. It was good to be helping each other. Best of all, it was good to be friends again. (Bertie's Chase, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: One morning, Edward was waiting to pick up passengers from Thomas' train. (Edward, at the station, hauling four coaches) *Edward: PEEP! PEEP! We're late. Where is Thomas? He dosen't usally make us late. *Edward's Fireman (singing): Oh dear. What can the matter be? *Narrator:﻿ Sang the fireman. *Edward's Fireman (singing): Johnny so long at... *Edward's Driver: Never you mind about Johnny! *Narrator: Laughed the driver. *Edward's Driver: Just you climb up the cab and look for Thomas. (The fireman climbs up Edward's cab) Can you see him? *Edward's Fireman: No. *Narrator: Replied the fireman. *Edward's Fireman: There's Bertie Bus in a terroring hurry. No need to bother with him though. Likely, he's on a coach tour or something. (The fireman climbs back into Edward's cab) *Narrator: He clambered down. (Edward's whistle blows as he leaves) *(Bertie's horn honks) *Bertie: Stop, stop! I've got Thomas' passengers. *Narrator: Wailed Bertie roaring up to the gates. It was no good. Edward was gone. *Bertie: Bother. *Narrator: Said Bertie. *Bertie: Bother Thomas' fireman not coming to work today. Why did I promise to help the passengers catch the train? (Edward disappeared in the distance as his whistle blows and Bertie starts moving) *Bertie's Driver: That will do, Bertie. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Bertie's Driver: A promise is a promise and we must keep it. (Bertie's horn honks as he moves on) *Bertie: I'll catch Edward or bust. *Narrator: Said Bertie. (Bertie keeps looking for Edward) *Bertie: Oh, my gears and axels. *Narrator: He groaned, towaring up the hill. *Bertie: I'll never be the same bus again. Hooray, hooray. I see him. *Narrator: Cheered Bertie as he reached the top. *Bertie: Oh, no. Edward's at the station. (He stops) No, he stopped at a crossing. Hooray, hooray. (He keeps going) *Narrator: Bertie toward down the hill. *Passengers: Well done, Bertie. *Narrator: Shouted his passengers. *Passengers: Go it. (Edward leaves) *Narrator: Bertie skiddered into the yard. *Bertie: Wait, wait. *Narrator: Cried Bertie. (He stops at the gates) He was just in time to see Edward puff away. *Bertie: I'm sorry. *Narrator: Said Bertie. (everyone was out) *Passengers: Never mind. *Narrator: Said the passengers. *Passengers: After him, quickly. Third time lucky, you know. Do you think we'll catch him at the next station, Driver? *Bertie's Driver: There's a good chance. *Narrator: Replied the driver. *Bertie's Driver: Our road keeps close to the line and we can climb hills better than Edward. I'll just make sure. (His head turns to the right) *Narrator: He spoke to the stationmaster. Bertie and the passengers waited impatiently. *Bertie's Driver: Yes. We'll do it this time. *Narrator: Said the driver. (Everyone is back in) *Passengers: Hooray. *Narrator: Called the passengers as Bertie chased after Edward once more. (Bertie's horn honks as he continues on) *(Edward puffs over the bridge, while Bertie rolls under) *Coaches: This hill is too steep, this hill is too steep. *Narrator: Grumbled the coaches as Edward snorted in front. *(Edward finally makes it) *Narrator: They reached the top at last and ran smoothly into the station. (Edward's whistle blows and stops at the station) *Edward: PEEP! PEEP! *Narrator: Whistled Edward. *Edward: Get in quickly, please. (The conductor blows his whistle) *Narrator: The conductor blew the whistle and Edward's driver looked back. But the flag didn't wave. (Bertie's horn honks) Then he heard Bertie. Everything seemed to happen at once. And the stationmaster told the conductor and driver what had happened. *Edward: I'm sorry about the chase, Bertie. *Narrator: Said Edward. (Bertie pants) *Bertie: My fault. *Narrator: Replied Bertie. (Bertie continues panting) *Bertie: Late at junctions. You didn't know about Thomas' passengers. (Edward's whistle blows and everyone was on board) *Edward: Peep, peep. Goodbye, Bertie. We're off. *Narrator: Whistled Edward. (he leaves) *Passengers: Three cheers for Bertie. *Narrator: Called the passengers. (Back backs up) Bertie raced back to tell Thomas that all was well. (Bertie's horn honks and goes to find Thomas) *(Bertie's horn honks once again and stops) *Thomas: Thank you, Bertie for keeping your promise. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: You're a very good friend indeed. (Heroes, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: One morning, Bill and Ben were busy at the quarry, pushing and pulling cars filled with clay into their proper places. The twins are cheeky and love playing tricks. (Bill and Ben shunt the freight cars together) But they were growing restless. *Ben: Listen, Bill. *Narrator: Said Ben. *Ben: Can you hear something? *Bill: What sort of something? *Narrator: Asked Bill. *Ben: Something different. *Alec Baldwin: Replied Ben. *Bill: I can't hear anything different. *Alec Baldwin: Said Bill. *Ben: Exactly. *Narrator: Huffed Ben. *Ben: Everything is the same. Sounds the same, looks the same. What we need is a surprise. *Bill: Surprise what? *Narrator: Asked Bill. Before Ben could answer, the quarry master arrived. *Quarry Master: I have just received a message from Sir Topham Hatt. He wants you to go to the station at the harbour. (Bill and Ben obey and travel toward the harbour) *Bill: I wonder what we've done this time. *Narrator: Said Bill anxiously. *Ben: It must be you. *Narrator: Replied Ben. *Bill: Why me? *Narrator: Exclaimed Bill. *Bill: I've not done anything. *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt was waiting for them. *Sir Topham Hatt: Edward is taking the children on a special trip today. I want you to go to the station and look after cars there. *Bill and Ben: We'll do our best, sir. *Narrator: Said the twins. Gordon spoke severly to them. (Bill and Ben meet up with Gordon) *Gordon: You must behave here. You're on the main line now. *Ben: Actually, Gordon. *Narrator: Giggled Ben. *Ben: When we saw you, we thought this was the scrapyard. *Narrator: Gordon was cross. *Gordon: Just make sure that my coaches are ready for my evening train. *Narrator: And he fumed away. The twins laughed and set to work. (Gordon leaves as Bill and Ben shunt the freight cars together) *Bill and Ben: This was easy. *Narrator: They said to each other. *Bill and Ben: We know all about cars. *Narrator: But I'm afraid they didn't. *Freight Cars: No need for that. *Narrator: Shouted the cars as the twins pushed them into place. *Freight Cars: We'll show you around, we want to help. *Bill and Ben: Thank you very much. *Narratorn: Said Bill and Ben. The cars giggled and began their tricks. Evening came. The yard was in a dreadful muddle. The twins had left the cars tell them where to put things. (as Bill and Ben shunt the freight cars into the right places, they deliver Gordon's coaches, when he gets coupled to his green and yellow coach in the front, his tan coach in the first middle, his red and white coach in the second middle, his green coach in the third middle, and his red coach at the rear before Gordon departs) Gordon and the passengers waited impatiently outside the station while Bill and Ben tried to sort things out. But by the time Gordon was able to leave, it was very late indeed. Next day the twins were working at the quarry again. (Bill and Ben are taking some stone cars together) *Bill: That's a strange noise. *Narrator: Gasped Bill. *Bill: I never heard a noise like that before. *Bill's Driver: I have. *Narrator: Whispered his driver nervously. *Bill's Driver: It sounds like a rockslide to me. *Narrator: Then came the alarm. *Quarry Master: Danger! Clear the quarry! *Narrator: Shouted the quarry master. Workmen scrambled into the cars. *Bill and Ben: Thank goodness we're here. *Narrator: Said the twins. They were just puffing out of the quarry when... *Quarry Master: Help! Wait for me! *Narrator: A workman had been left behind. Ben waited as the man climbed quickly aboard. (Bill and Ben flee with the workmen in their freight cars as the quarry gets broken apart) The twins left the quarry just in time. Everyone was safe, but rubble lay all around. *Bill: Oh dear. *Narrator: Said Bill. *Bill: This wasn't our fault. I hope Sir Topham Hatt will understand. *Alec Baldwin: And indeed, he did. Next day, he arrived with Edward. (Edward arrives, hauling three tan coaches, with Sir Topham Hatt on board) *Sir Topham Hatt: Bill and Ben, you still had a lot to learn about cars, don't you? But you acted quickly and bravely an emergency. So three cheers for Bill and Ben our heroes. Hip hip, hooray, hooray, hooray! *Bill: Oh, thank you, Sir. *Narrator: Said Bill. *Bill: Being called heroes, well, it's, it's... *Ben: It's a really nice surprise. *Narrator: Laughed Ben. (Bulgy, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: It was a special holiday on the Island of Sodor. Bertie the Bus was working harder than ever before. All the engines were busy too. (the engines and Bertie are working hard with all their freight and passenger train duties. Duck, coupled to Alice and Mirabel, waits for his next journey, only to meet a bus named Bulgy) Duck was waiting for his next journey. Near him stood a red bus. But he didn't look friendly like Bertie. The bus growled as he gazed at the happy passengers. *Bulgy: Silly nonsense. *Narrator: He grumbled. *Bulgy: I wouldn't have brought them if I've known. I did have a breakdown or something. *Duck: I'm glad you didn't. *Narrator: Smiled Duck. *Duck: You had spoiled their fun. *Bulgy: Bah! Enjoyment is all you engines lived for. One day railways will be ripped up. *Narrator: Duck felt shocked at such an idea. *Duck: We have a friend called Bertie and he's a bus. But he likes the railway. Sometimes he teases us about it, but he'd never want to see it ripped up. *Bulgy: Heh! *Narrator: Growled the bus. *Bulgy: I know Bertie. He's too small in size to be in any use. *Narrator: Duck took no notice. *Duck: That bus is silly. (Duck puffs away to meet with Oliver, Isabel, Dulcie, and Toad) *Narrator: He thought as he steamed away. At the junction, Duck told Oliver all about him. *Oliver: I call him Bulgy. (puffs away with Isabel, Dulcie, and Toad, passing Thomas, Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, the dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice, and meets up with Duck, Alice, and Mirabel) *Narrator: Chuckled Oliver and then he puffed happily away. But that afternoon when the two engines met again, Oliver was no longer laughing. *Oliver: Bulgy's friend had come. *Narrator: He said. *Oliver: He's rude too. He's taking Bulgy's passengers home and leaving Bulgy free to steal ours. *Duck: But he can't. *Narrator: Objected Duck. *Oliver: Bulgy says he can get them to the big station before us. *Duck: Rubbish! *Narrator: Replied Duck. *Duck: It's much farther by road. *Oliver: Yeah. *Narrator: Continued Oliver. *Oliver: But Bulgy says he knows a shortcut. (Oliver puffs away) *Narrator:: That evening, the engines were preparing for the homeward rush. (Percy shunts some freight cars into a siding) *Duck: Where are the passengers? *Narrator: They wondered. *Oliver: Look! *Narrator: Shrilled Oliver. *Oliver: Look at Bulgy. He's a mean scarlet deciever. *Narrator: Bulgy was wearing a large sign saying: Railway Bus. *Bulgy: Yaa boo snubs. *Narrator: He jeered as he roared away. (Bulgy flees with Duck and Oliver's passengers) *Duck: Come on. *Narrator: Puffed Duck to his coaches. *Duck: Let's see what he's up to. (the chase between Bulgy, Duck, Alice, and Mirabel begins) *Narrator: Duck wanted to get back at Bulgy, but he wasn't sure how. Then in the distance, Duck saw a man waving a red flag. That meant danger. The line here crosses a narrow road and there was Bulgy wedged firmly under the bridge. (Duck finds Bulgy stuck under a bridge) *Duck: So this was his shortcut. *Narrator: Chuckled Duck. *Bulgy's Passengers: He tricked us. *Narrator: Shouted Bulgy's passengers. *Bulgy's Passengers: He said he was a railway bus, but he wouldn't accept our return tickets. He wanted us to think railways are no good. *Narrator: Duck's crew examined the bridge. *Duck's Crew: It's risky, but we must help the passengers. *Duck: Passengers are urgent. *Narrator: Agreed Duck. Duck slowly and carefully set off across the bridge. Bulgy wailed as he felt the bridge quiver. (Duck puffs clearfully across the bridge) *Bulgy: Oh, stop! *Narrator: He shouted. *Bulgy: It might fall on me. *Duck: That would serve you right for telling lies. *Narrator: Said Duck. But luckily, the bridge didn't collapse. Duck made good time and all the passengers caught their trains. (James, hauling his green and yellow coach and four red coaches, and Thomas, Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, the dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice, before Duck and Oliver, Alice, Mirabel, Isabel, Dulcie, and Toad depart) The bridge is now mended, but not unfortunately Bulgy and his ways. He never learned sense. He's a henhouse and his lies can do no harm. The hens never listened to him anyway. (Wrong Road, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: Thomas' branch line is important and so is Edward. (Thomas and Edward, double-head a ten coach working, with their ten coaches like Thomas's coaches, Annie, Britanny, Becky, Clarabel, the dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice, and Edward's three tan coaches, and take their freight trains, double-headed) But their tracks and bridges are not so strong as those on the main line. Sir Topham Hatt does not allow the heavier main line engines like Gordon to run on them. But one day, the way Gordon was talking, he would have thought Sir Topham Hatt had given this order for quite another reason. *Gordon: It's not fair! (Edward arrives alongside Gordon) *Narrator: Grumbled Gordon. *Edward: What isn't fair? *Narrator: Asked Edward. *Gordon: Letting branch line diesels pull main line trains. *Edward: Never mind, Gordon. I'm sure BoCo will let you pull his freight cars sometimes. *Narrator: Gordon spluttered. *Gordon: I won't pull BoCo's dirty cars. And I won't run on branch lines. *Edward: Why not? It will be a nice change. *Gordon: Sir Topham Hatt would never approve. *Narrator: Huffed Gordon. *Gordon: Branch lines are vulgar. *Narrator: Gordon puffed away. (Edward and Gordon go to the big station) Edward chuckled and followed him to the station. Every evening the two engines pull two fast trains from the station. (as Gordon, coupled to a green and yellow coach, a tan coach, a red and white coach, a green coach, and a red coach, waits for depature, Edward, with four tan coaches, waits for depature) Gordon always leaves first with an express for the main line. Edward follows five minutes later with his train for the branch line. Usually everything runs like clockwork. But tonight there was trouble. A Lady in a green floppy hat was saying goodbye to a friend. It was nearly time for Gordon to start. The fireman looked back toward the conductor's van and saw something green waving. *Gordon's Fireman: Right away, mate! *Narrator: He thought the conductor had waved his flag. Gordon started. (Gordon starts out of the station and comes back) Leaving luggage, his passengers and the conductor all standing on the platform. Everyone was very surprised and cross. To make matters worse, by the time Gordon had been stopped and brought back, Edward was already late with his train. *(Edward's whistle toots as he sets off) *Narrator: So now, he set off first. But the signalman at the junction wasn't told about the change. By mistake, he sent Edward along the main line. Gordon was sent along the branch and arrived cold and cross on one of the sidings near the harbour. (Gordon arrives on the branchline) Next morning, Bill and Ben peeped into the yard. (Bill and Ben arrive at the yard) There were no cars for them but they didn't mind that. Teasing Gordon will be much better fun. *Bill: What's that? *Narrator: Asked Bill? *Ben: Shh! *Narrator: Whispered Ben. *Ben: It's Gordon. *Bill: It looks like Gordon but it can't be. Gordon never comes on the branch lines. He thinks they're vulgar. *Narrator: Gordon pretended he hadn't heard. *Ben: If it isn't Gordon. *Narrator: Said Ben. *Ben: It's just a pile of Old Iron. *Bill: Which we better take it to the scrapyard. *Ben: No Bill, this blocks used for scrap we'll take it to the harbour and dump it in the sea. *(Gordon's Whistle toots when he suddeny looks speechless and scared) *Narrator: Gordon was alarmed. *Gordon: I am Gordon. Stop, stop! (Boco arrives with some freight cars and a caboose) *Narrator: When BoCo suddenly arrived, Gordon thought him the most beautiful sight he had ever been. *Gordon: BoCo, my dear engine, save me. *Narrator: BoCo quickly sized up the situation and threathened to take away the cars he brought for Bill and Ben. This made the twin behave at once. Gordon thought BoCo was wonderful. (Bill and Ben collect Boco's freight cars and caboose and flee) *Gordon: Those little demons. How do you do it? *BoCo: Ah well. *Narrator: Whispered BoCo. *BoCo: It's just a knack. *Narrator: Gordon still believed that BoCo saved his life. But he knows the twins were only teasing. Don't we? (Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: It was a splendid morning on the Island of Sodor. (Casey Jr, coupled in front of his yellow circus coach, a red coach, and a coal car, with Tillie, pushing behind, goes by as James rushes toward the docks to meet Percy pulling four vans and a caboose) James was feeling very pleased with himself. His red paint gleamed in the sunshine as he sped along the line. He reached the junction just as Percy puffed in with some freight cars. James was surprised to see him. *James: What are you doing here, Percy? You should be at the station by now. You're late. *Percy: I know. *Narrator: Sighed Percy. *Percy: These cars had been troublesome all morning. *James: That's no excuse, Percy. Nothing should stop us. Sir Topham Hatt relies on us to be on time. Now if you excuse me, I'll be on my way. *Narrator: And James puffed importantly away. (James and Percy set off) *Percy: Bossy buffers. *Narrator: Muttered Percy. James arrived at the harbour. It was market day. The harbour yard was filled with the sweet smell of fruits from far away lands. The fruit was delivered in big ships. James watched as strawberries, oranges, melons and bananas were carefully loaded onto his cars. Then, he set off for the station on the main line. (James collects seven freight cars full of fruit and vegetables and a caboose and sets off to meet Thomas, Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, the dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice) On the way, he met Thomas. *James: Really reliable, that's me! (stops) *Narrator: Panted James. *James: Pity the same can't be sent for Percy. Goodbye! (sets off) *Annie and Clarabel: What was all that about? *Narrator: Gasped Annie and Clarabel. *Thomas: That was trouble. Trouble for James, just wait and see. *Alec Baldwin: Percy was back in the yard and busy shunting. He had the cars in good order and was making up for lost time. But the stationmaster had bad news. (Percy shunts three freight cars into a siding as Duck goes by with Alice and Mirabel) *Percy's Driver: What's happened? *Narrator: Asked Percy's Driver. *Stationmaster: James' brakes have jammed. We need Percy's help right away. (Percy sets off to the rescue to find James stuck) *Narrator: Percy quickly set off to the rescue. James was stuck on the line and looking glum. Percy couldn't help laughing. *Percy: Got yourself in a bit of a jam eh, James, what you might call a sticky situation? *James: Be quiet! It's not funny having jammed brakes. *Percy: And not very reliable either. I'm surprised you let it happen, James. Nothing should stop us engines. *Percy's Driver: That's enough, Percy. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Percy's Driver: Can you push these cars? *Percy: Of course I can. There's no time to lose. James has done too much of that already. *Narrator: James angrily hissed steam as Percy was coupled to the cars. *Percy: Off we go! (gets coupled to the caboose and the seven freight cars and pushes them along the main line and crashes into a set of buffers and gets covered in squash fruit and vegetables) *Narrator: Said Percy. *Percy: I'll have to go fast to get there in time. Those big engines are so unreliable. *Percy's Driver: Be careful, Percy. *Narrator: Called his driver. But Percy was in a hurry. He didn't see that the points had failed and that he had been diverted into a siding. *Percy's Driver: Look out, Percy! *Narrator: Shouted his driver and applied the brakes, but it was too late. *(Crash!) *Narrator: The driver and fireman had jumped clear but squash fruit squirted all over Percy. Sir Topham Hatt arrived. *Sir Topham Hatt: Percy, you were not to blame for the points failure. But i do not run a jam factory. *Percy: Yes, sir, uh no, sir. (chuffs away) *Narrator: And Percy squelched sadly away. That night, the shed was silent. James and Percy felt very sorry for themselves. At last, Thomas spoke. *Thomas: You know... *Narrator: He said to no engine in particular. *Thomas: There's more than one way to get jammed. We all learned that today. *Narrator: Still there were silence. *Thomas: What's more, we also learned that sometimes when engines helped each other out of a jam, things can still go wrong. *Voice: So. *Narrator: Said a voice. *Thomas: So, that means learned a lot today. And there for... *Narrator: Then came a chorus. *Engines: We're really useful engines after all! (The Island Song) *Picture a land where the sky is so blue *A storybook land of wonder *A magical island just waiting for you *Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true *Imagine a place where the sun always smiles *The valleys are green as can be *The friends that you love are all waiting for you *Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true *Children follow the dream *To the land of make-believe *The Island of Sodor *A magical land where dreams come true *Follow the road that leads to your dream *Over the hills and mountains *Look for the skies with stars in their eyes *Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true *Children follow the dream *To the land of make-believe *The Island of Sodor *A magical land where dreams come true *The Island of Sodor *Magical land where dreams come true Trivia Seven Main Episodes *James Goes Buzz, Buzz, told by George Carlin for the US, is inspired by Sammuel1993's and MegaRaptor's remake. *One Good Turn, told by George Carlin for the US, inspired by inspired by Dcolemanh's remake. *Bertie's Chase, told by George Carlin for the US, inspired by Sammuel1993's remake. *Heroes, told by George Carlin for the US, is inspired by Dcolemanh's remake. *Bulgy, told by George Carlin for the US, is inspired by Dcolemanh's remake. *Wrong Road, told by George Carlin for the US, is inspired by RailPony's remakes. *Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day, told by George Carlin for the US, is inspired by 102 Dalmatians when Cruella Deville gets turned into a cake. Song *The Island of Sodor has various shots. Facial Expressions Thomas' Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy Trains, Tomica World, Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, and TrackMaster Toy Company Thomas Set with Annie and Clarabel) *Annoyed Face (Plarail, Tomica World Thomas and Freight Car Set) *Confused Face (Plarail Thomas Round and Round Bridge Set) *Surprised Face (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster, and Tomy Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Sad Face (TrackMaster Toy Company Thomas Makes A Mess) *Tired Face (Tomy-Trackmaster Thomas Tired Set) Gordon's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Plarail, Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster Toy Company, with Green and Yellow Express Coach) *Angry Face (Prarail with Powerful Gordon and Red and White Express Coach) *Sad Face (TrackMaster Fisher-Price with O' The Idignity Gordon with a Garbage Freight Car Set) James's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy-Trackmaster James Set with a Cattle Car and a Caboose) *Red Nosed Face (Trackmaster James Goes Buzz, Buzz, with a Red Caboose) *Angry Face (from James at Boulder Mountain) ([HiT Toy Company) *Scared Face (TrackMaster Revolution) Percy's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy Trains) *Scared Face (Thomas, Percy and the Chinese Dragon Set (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail) and Percy and Rocky) *Surprised Face (Reptile Park Set) (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Tired Face (R/C Percy (TrackMaster)) Toby's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Plarail/Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail/TrackMaster by Toy Company) *Surprised Face (Sodor Copper Mine) [HiT Toy Company Category:TrainBoy43